


latching onto you

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I didn't slip into the diamond life I just fell flat on my face, Jeonghan was Junghan then okay don't @ me, M/M, Pre-Debut era, they're such soft babs, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Every friendship has their beginning, and Jisoo doesn't regret starting his with Junghan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015

If there was a feeling Jisoo was well acquainted with, it was that "new kid" feeling that he realized, followed him everywhere. It was there back in LA, when he was that Korean kid in a sea of American faces. Luckily, his sweet personality always made him easily liked. It was the same for when he got into Pledis, this time as the Korean from America whose Korean was limited. Luckily this time, along with his sweet personality, there was also Hansol who spoke English just as well as he did and who acted as his translator most of the time, and even little Samuel. The other boys of Seventeen were also all around his age, and all really friendly too.   
  
So when a new trainee was introduced two months after Jisoo came in, he made it a point to make sure that the new trainee felt just as welcomed as he did, even if that meant shyly approaching the new trainee with his Korean that still felt oddly foreign on his tongue even if  he spoke it back home.  
  
"Hi, my name is Hong Jisoo, it's good to have you on board!" Jisoo said, reaching his hand out as a form of handshake.   
  
The new trainee returned the smile and shook his hand as well, a wave of relief passing over his features, "nice to meet you, my name is Yoon Junghan."   
  
"I'm one of the newer members too," Jisoo said conversationally. "I'm, uhm, from America so my Korean might not be very fluent."   
  
"Oh that's fine," Junghan said with a laugh. "Hey, maybe you could even teach me sometime."   
  
Jisoo smiled and agreed, feeling happy at the idea that he was more or less doing a good job at being a senior member.   
  
Soon the other members crowded around the new face, and questions were thrown here and there. Jisoo learned that they shared the same birth year, which made it even easier for him to talk to Junghan now that formalities weren't completely necessary.  He allowed the other members to do their thing while Jisoo silently made his way inside the recording room, aiming for some alone time with his laptop and maybe his guitar.   
  
Jisoo was surprised when the door opened a short while later and Junghan's head popped in.  
  
"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, not at all," Jisoo said quickly. "Welcome." He began to explain how the room worked whenever the camera was open, as Junghan listened with curious eyes how Seventeen TV worked. There were cameras all over the practice room and the idea of it left Junghan bewildered.   
  
"Wow," Junghan commented. "Trainee life is intense, huh? It also kinda feels like we debuted already."  
  
Jisoo laughed a bit, "yeah, I guess you can say that. Fan are aware of us and all. We do a lot of small performances too. You'll have to learn a few of the dances, I guess."  
  
"You have to guide me then," Junghan stated, grinning.   
  
Jisoo didn't realize what agreeing to that would lead him to. 

* * *

It's been a week since Junghan was introduced to the members, and it was finally time for him to be introduced to everybody else watching Seventeen TV. He was given his honorary shirt, pink in colour with his name on it in front, to make things easier for fans watching to know his name. The other members got their shirts too.  
  
"Ah, not fair," Junghan had said when he saw Jisoo that day. "I wanted a light blue one too. We could have been matching."  
  
Jisoo chuckled, but for some reason, he knew the other member was actually serious about his claim. In the entire week, it would be safe to say that Junghan had pretty much latched onto Jisoo like a puppy following his master. Jisoo taught him dance moves, they did vocal practice together, they even ended up next to each other during any form of lineups since they were the same age.   
  
"I'm interviewing you in front of the fans today," Jisoo told Junghan after the show started and the members were told that the cameras are rolling. The other members already brought him forward to the main camera, but the PD decided that Junghan should also get special selfcam time in the recording room. "I'll just ask really basic questions. I'm sorry in advance if it gets awkward, I'm still getting used to the camera myself."  
  
"You'll do fine," Junghan assured him,and for a moment Jisoo wondered when did the tables turn and why is it Junghan assuring him instead of the other way around? Regardless, the two made their way to the recording room and started the interview.  
  
Jisoo wanted to hit himself every time he ended up touching Junghan excessively, and it happened a lot, but he couldn't help it. It was sort of a habit that he just needed physical contact with another person during awkward moments in hopes that it won't be that awkward. Luckily, Junghan didn't seem to mind even if Jisoo's hands were all over his arm and leg. He continued to answer the questions and would even do the little handshakes of agreement when the situation called for it.  
  
Junghan was actually more natural in front of the camera than Jisoo was, and currently is. He would even make eye contact with the camera. He easily told the story of how Jisoo was the first to talk to him, and answered the questions well.   
  
"Who are you closest to in Seventeen?" Jisoo asked, then began to lightly nudge Junghan's leg with his, hoping the other got the hint.  
  
"Of course it's Jisoo!" Junghan answered, and cue another handshake of agreement as Jisoo smiled brightly, wondering if he was doing this variety thing right.  
  
The interview ended after a few more questions (Jisoo is still in slight disbelief that Junghan wasn't much of a fan of chocolate) followed by a longer-than-usual handshake since neither of the boys knew when to let go of the other's hand. Or at least, Jisoo didn't know but again, Junghan didn't seem to mind. When they went out of the recording room, Jisoo sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the awkwardness," Jisoo said, scratching the back of his head, earning a light sounding laugh from the other boy.  
  
"Nah, you were cute," Junghan stated, smiling- he must have noticed the sudden surprised look on Jisoo face because he quickly looked away afterward, face suddenly flushed, "uhm, yeah, I'm gonna go and... drink... water..."  
  
Junghan began walking away. It took Jisoo a few seconds to realize that Junghan was walking away from the nearest water dispenser, and he was about to call out to the other guy but decided hey, why not just follow him instead? With a small smile on his face, Jisoo followed after the other boy, waiting for him to notice. It took Junghan a minute to two of walking in the wrong direction before he came to a full stop and groaned, turning around, only to gasp in surprise at the sight of Jisoo right behind him.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice," Jisoo said teasingly. "C'mon."

Jisoo turned back to lead them to the right direction this time- only to be surprised by a sudden weight on his back and a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulder, making him stop in his place. He was greeted with a small chuckle right near his left ear.  
  
"Lead the way," Junghan said cheerfully. "I've realized following you is the best option."

Jisoo laughed, but walked on anyway, ignoring the slightly quickened pace of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
